His obsession
by Obsessed213
Summary: Bellamy didn't know when it started. All he knew was that Clarke was his for the taking and no one else was allowed to have or even look or think about her.
1. Chapter 1

Bellamy didn't know when he started watching her, possibly when they first landed and they butted heads or possibly when she had to kill Atom due to his mistakes. But every time he saw her an emotion always got to him possibly possessiveness and obsession. He doesn't want anyone to even look at her. " _She's mine. Only I can look at her. She's_ _ **MY**_ _princess even if she doesn't want me. She will learn to love me the way I love her even if I have to look her up. She can't think or even look at other guys and when she needs to talk to one I must be present she can't be alone with them."_ Bellamy thought.

"Clarke come here for a second," he asked "Is anything wrong Bellamy?" She asked him with worry on her face. "No nothing's wrong _God she looks so cute and sexy I just wanna take her to my tent, fuck her brains out till she only thinks of me ms never let her go_ I need you to stop talking to Spacewalker" he said with and emotionless tone that sent shivers up her spine. "This is about Finn? Why Bellamy you can't tell me who I can talk to or not!" She yelled getting ready to leave. "I've warned you if don't stop I will kill him in the most painful way I can think of," he responded ready to hit something.

 _The next day_

When he saw her she was talking to _him_ even though he explicitly told her she wasn't allowed to talk to him anymore. But as he began to see red he was pushed over the edge when he saw them kiss as if they were two lovers who for the first time in forever saw each other. He couldn't stand it anymore so he walked up to them with a growl pulled Clarke away from the Spacewalker and began to bark orders to arrest him while he dragged her to the other side of the camp ignoring her pleas of anger, forgiveness, embarrassment, and sadness.

He got to a cabin like building he had begun to build in hopes the two would get together and begin to raise a family but now it would serve as her prison till he deemed it necessary for her to go outside. When he let her go he slapped her shocking Clarke who clearly wasn't expecting that. "What did I tell you! You clearly disobeyed me and you even kissed him. At first I was going to let you go but he kissed you and now I can't trust you outside by yourself. I'm going to kill him for touching what MINE. And you aren't ever going to go outside anymore. If someone gets sick, injured or hurt they will come here. You are mine to keep, mine to love, and mine to fuck because that why your were with him right?! To fuck! Well now you can't fuck anyone but me!" He told her with the most malicious tone she's ever heard him with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bellamy POV**

She has so me so angry! But then again I can't be angry with her she was just corrupted by that disgusting little animal name Finn. I warmed her and now I got to kill him I can't have people questioning my authority.

I'm never letting my princess go. She can fight me all she wants but she can't leave. I'm gonna chain her up and fuck her until she can not think of anything but me. I'm gonna start slow so she doesn't get too scared by me.

 **Clarkes POV**

He can not do this, if he cared about me he would let me go. I always had a crush on him because he's such an alpha leader but I can't let him think that I'm going to be ok with him locking me up whenever he pleases. But oh god when he gets that possessive tone in his voice I start getting wet. I couldn't mind fucking that if he ever wanted to I don't think I could deny him.

But what about Finn I still like him and I can't let Bellamy kill him just because I disobeyed him. I need to do something, anything at this point because I don't think Bellamy will listen to reason. If Finn gets killed Raven will be so crushed the only person she considers family and threw her life on the ark away for can't just die because of my selfishness.

 **Bellamys POV**

She has a look in her eye I don't know if I'm going to like it or not, I hope I do. "Bellamy can we please talk about this!" She asked me with the highest amount of pleading I've ever heard her talk with. "About what princess" I said with a sarcastic tone even though I had an idea of what she wanted to talk about "About Finn Bellamy, you can't just kill him because I kissed him. You know raven and I won't forgive you if you do." She told me but my god I just wanted to go and kill him because I had almost forgotten but she reminded me.

"Princess I warned you and I don't break my promises he has to die." "Bellamy please! Be reasonable! I will do anything just don't kill him please" she had tears coming down her face as she said this. It got me so angry that she was willing to bargain for that damn Spacewalkers life! "Fine but remember you said you'll do anything. What I want is for you to become my woman meaning you can't talk to Spacewalker anymore you aren't allowed to be near him without me or Octavia near you two. In fact no man besides me is allowed to be near you alone. I can fuck you whenever I want and do whatever I want with you" I informed her with a tone that said I'm possessive and I wouldn't negociate this, it was either take it or he dies.

 **Clarke POV**

He can't be serious, he can't expect me to agree but what choice do I have if it will save Finn and keep Raven happy I will agree to becoming his woman. "Fine Bellamy I agree but on the condition you don't hurt Finn. Please just promise me this," I say as a look of pure glee comes onto his face. "I promise princess as long as you don't get near him"

I can't believe I just agreed to his ultimatum like that. But god does that possessive tone make me so horny I want to just jump him. I don't know if becoming his woman is the best choice I've ever made but I hope I will still maintain my sanity after this.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few days later_

 **Octavias POV**

I can't believe Bellamy how could he be so stupid ! I knew liked Clarke but to take it to this extreme is just crazy! He can't keep her locked up in that makeshift cabin of his. It's been a few days since she's been allowed outside, and I feel so bad for her knowing how it is to be trapped. But I can't let her escape because then Bellamy won't trust me anymore and right now he's just so paranoid that she leave him for Finn. Which is possible since everyone knows she's still holding feelings for him.

Lincoln is telling to me to help her escape. But I know if I do not only Bellamy not trust me anymore but he will become crazier than he already is. I'm honestly afraid of what will happen to the camp if Clarke somehow escapes and leaves Bellamy.

 **Bellamys POV**

Its been a few days since Clarke agreed to stay and be my woman and I've never been this happy. She's the love of my life and if anyone tries to get on between my princess and I, I just might have to kill them. Tonight is the night I'm gonna fuck Clarke I know she started her period today and tonight is also going to be a full moon perfect for trying to receive kids. I will make sure she has so much of my cum in her that she looks 4 months pregnant just to make sure she gets pregnant by me. God just thinking of it makes me so hard.

 _A few hours later_

 **Clarkes POV**

I don't know what's going to happen tonight I have this feeling that something will happen to me. It's been a few days since I agreed to Bellamys conditions and I miss Finn, I miss going outside and talking to the others campers. Only time I can see anyone is when their injured and if it's a man either Octavia or Raven have to be present.

I think I'm developing feelings for Bellamy but I'm not sure it could also be a case of Stockholm syndrome but that's possibly what he wants so that he won't have to worry about me loving anyone else. It's already 10 pm and I think I'm going to go to sleep.

 **Bellamys POV**

God I can see her and just looking at her makes me so hard. I pull down my pants to reveal my 10 inch dick that's made over the girls at camp horny. But now it belongs all to Clarke whether she likes it or not.

"Clarke wake up," I whisper to her "What's going on Bellamy? Where are your pants and why is your dick hard?" She said with her cute but sexy voice that's making me drop more pre-cum "Clarke tale off your clothes, remember we agreed that your mine to fuck whenever I want." I reminded her as she began to do what I said.

 **Lemon warning**

As she began to take off her shirt and bra Bellamy saw her pink nipples that made his mouth water in want. He couldn't decide if he wanted to either kiss her or suck on her tits. But then she pulled to her pants and her lace panties and he knew her wanted. Her pussy was glistening from her wet folds and he knew she was just as horny as him.

"Bellamy I want you to be gentle, your the only man besides Finn I've ever been with." But her telling him she's been with Finn in such an intimate manner made him so angry that the damn Spacewalker saw his princess like this before but in the end he agreed but made a mentle now to punch Finn.

He began to kiss her thrusting his tongue into her mouth as his hands began to roam her body creating sweet little moans to come out her mouth encouraging him to keep going. As her trailed kisses along her body she became louder and louder as he got closer to her pussy. Once he got to her pussy he began to devour it like a starving man making her scream "Bellamy! There! More! Please don't stop!" Over and over again.

He got up and aligned his 10 inch dick at the entrance of her pussy and slammed right into her giving her no warning and she rewarded him with his names being yelled out. He gave her a minute to adjust to his size before he began to thrust repeatedly. "Bellamy faster! I'm so close! Don't stop please! More more more!" She moaned and he felt her get closer to her orgasm because she was getting tighter and tighter sending him over the edge. "Pull out Bellamy please! I can't get pregnant please!" She moaned as she was getting closer to her orgasm. Bellamy choose to ignore her and with one final thrust he came inside of her.

This continued for hours and by the end Clarke looked as though she was pregnant with twins. Bellamy had a possessive look in his eye as her watched her sleep with all his cum inside her while it leaked. " _Yes she has to be pregnant and just to be sure I will do this all week until her period leaves but even then I don't think I could ever stop fucking her. Clarke has the tightest pussy I've ever had and just remembering it makes me hard again but Clarke just blacked out after our last round. I should wake her up for another round."_

 **Lemon end**

Bellamy after so much sex was exhausted and finally fell asleep.

 _The next day_

As Clarke woke up she attempted to get up but Bellamy was holding onto her as he slept and his arms got tighter as if knowing she was trying to leave and reminding her that her attempts were futile. "Bellamy wake up, I need to use the restroom and wash up" "Fine princess but make sure to comeback to bed once you've finished" He mumbled to her half asleep. But when Clarke got her feet she fell because she couldn't walk. "You ok princess?" Bellamy asked her with a smirk on his face "Fuck, Bellamy I can't walk, you fucked me to hard last night" " I guess I did my job right then don't you agree?" He said laughing as she fumed on the floor


End file.
